


In Debt with the Repo Mantis

by IrisoPage



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Mutant Work™, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, mutant!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: A Repo Man is one thing, a Repo Mantis is another.You miss a couple car payments, so you give him a little something to get a little more time.





	In Debt with the Repo Mantis

**Author's Note:**

> He's a sleaze, but he's OUR sleaze. Don't ask me what Mutant Work™ is.

You haven't made a payment in months. Mutant work™ has been slow lately.

It was only a matter of time before this happened. The Repo Mantis is knocking on your door.

You thought that you were safe if the city, since Repo doesn't like to travel far from his lot.  
He must have been desperate for the work if he was came down here.  
This just proves no one cares about you unless you miss a couple car payments.

"I know you're in there. I can smell you cooking."

You consider climbing out the back window, but you aren't willing to give up your dinner.  
And setting your house on fire isn't an ideal option either.  
You didn't have much time to consider this, because the lock had suddenly been ripped from the door.  
Repo Mantis stepped into the room and glanced around.

"No wonder you haven't been making payments. You live like this?"

"I haven't had time to clean." You shrug before gesturing to the couch. "You staying for dinner?"

"Just give me your keys and things won't have to get ugly." He orders, holding out one of his claws.

"I think it's too late for that." You smile to yourself.

"You think this is funny?" He asks, stepping closer.

"Couldn't I work off my debt somehow?"

"I work alone. I already learned my lesson hiring stooges." He tells you, glancing away and shuddering.

"Is that why you smell like burnt popcorn?"

"Oh, so now you got a smart mouth, ey?" He glares, lifting his claws towards you.

You smirk, suddenly get one hell of an idea.

"What if I put my smart mouth to work instead?"

"That's not gonna cover it." He narrows his eyes at you, seeming slightly offended.

"Would it buy me more time?"

"I'll consider it." He huffs as he sits on your couch, brushing your miscellaneous garbage aside.

"Consider it faster." You order as you kneel between his legs.

 

He spreads his legs a bit further as he rests his arms behind the couch.  
It's pretty common for mutants to have hidden genitals. It makes it less weird when you don't wear clothes. Still awkward, but less than usual.  
You rub one of you knuckles along slit on his abdomen.

"Don't be shy now." He encourages as he stares down at you.

You poke him inquisitively before leaning forward and licking the outer petals of the opening.  
The tip of his member begins to show and you carefully take it in your hand, stroking him as it swells to its full length.  
It was a slender and flexible tendril, stiff towards the bottom keeping it upright.  
You feel him relax against your touch as massage the slick flesh.

"You really think doing that is gonna pay off your debt?" He asks with a smug look on his face.

You push the thought of riding him to the back of your mind. It might be a good barginning chip one day if you're still short on payments.  
Giving him a curious lick before you wrap your lips around the head of his cock.  
Repo finally takes his eyes off you as he leans his head back on the cushions.  
You carefully take him into your throat, fucking him with your mouth, slowly working to take more of him in.  
You swallow around him and a low groan escapes his lips.

"You make a compelling offer." He tells you, struggling to form words.

You pull away to catch your breath and to lick the drop of precum beading on his lip.  
Another raspy gasp from the mantis as he digs his forelimbs into the couch.

Using his thighs to steady yourself, you take him so deep that your lips press against the opening it protruded from.  
His breathy moans become erratic before he cums down your throat.  
He sinks back into the couch as you try to wipe the sticky fluid from your lips.

You've earned yourself just a bit more time.

**Author's Note:**

> *"Ya lost the car keys, didn't ya?"


End file.
